<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>X-Ray and Vav: Chapter Two by AU_Ruler</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602094">X-Ray and Vav: Chapter Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler'>AU_Ruler</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, X-Ray &amp; Vav (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Season Two, Ash is a hero, Canon Divergence, Canon Rewrite, F/F, F/M, Female Jack, Jack Is A Villain, M/M, More Powers, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, altering pov, and more idiots, ash samaya has powers, dragonface is a good boy, fake ah crew inspiration, hilda is not ceo, jeremy is a hero, michael is mogar, minecraft au inspiration, mogar has powers, more heroes, more villains - Freeform, vav has Big Gay Thoughts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:21:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,691</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22602094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AU_Ruler/pseuds/AU_Ruler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the city Hilda lives in, there are heroes. Two heros that she helps by creating tech through scientific means. It makes sense. Until more heroes show up that don’t seem to be helped by any form of tech she can recognize. And her city feels upended.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ash Samaya/Hilda (X-Ray &amp; Vav), Jack Pattillo/Geoff Ramsey, Mogar/Vav (X-Ray &amp; Vav), The Mad King/X-Ray, onesided The Mad King/Jon Risinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dawn of the Superheroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Also, Michael is Mogar inspired in part by this awesome art, check it out: http://littleconan.tumblr.com/tagged/Mogar-in-Xray-and-Vav</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda heard the call ring up. Someone needed X-Ray and Vav. She pressed the button on her communicator that would notify them. From there it was up to them to not destroy the city. She silently crossed her fingers. Hopefully they could handle whatever this emergency was without any property damage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vav bounced impatiently on his toes as X-Ray and him waited for the bus to get to the right place. One of them really needed to learn to drive. Public transport just took too long. But with the hero work, there just wasn’t time. And then they’d also need to get a car. Plus what if traffic was really bad? They couldn’t very well just leave a car behind in traffic and run to the crime!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crowd of people up ahead and Vav stood on his tiptoes to better see through it. In the middle was a man in purple wearing a mask. That had to be the danger! Quickly Vav yanked on the emergency break cord. The bus stopped and Vav jumped out the door as the bus behind him groaned in annoyance at the unexpected stop. X-Ray followed him right out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fear not, helpless citizens!” X-Ray said as they stood proudly before the group. “Your heroes have arrived.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re here to defend </span>
  <em>
    <span>justice</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Vav added before a groan of agony made him pause. He looked down to see the villain on the ground, crawling away in pain. Had someone gotten there before them? They must have been quick. There hadn’t been anyone fighting just a minute ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hell, bro?!” X-Ray exclaimed, causing Vav to look over. Someone he didn’t recognize stood there, back to them. All he could really see was a sword, boots, and a hood with bear ears connected to it that looked like it was made from animal fur. “This is our turf!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man didn’t turn, didn’t answer. He just walked away. Boots clicking in the silence of the night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse us?” Vav called, though he didn’t make a move to stop the stranger. Though he did get louder as the man got further away. “Sir? We’re talking to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Actions speak louder than-” X-Ray moved to attack the stranger before Vav could stop him. But apparently the stranger didn’t need Vav’s help. Barely stopping, the stranger moved his fist so it caught X-Ray’s gut as he collided with him. “Words,” X-Ray groaned out. The hit must have hurt. It sounded like all the air had been knocked from him as Vav’s friend hit the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blimey!” Vav exclaimed, going over to check on him as the stranger jumped to the roof of the nearest building. X-Ray waved his concern away and Vav looked up to the stranger’s retreating shadow. “Who in the world was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A spotlight stealing asshole who fights dirty,” X-Ray grumbled as he held his gut.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It does look like he was quite effective though,” Vav said as he looked around. At some point the crowd had dispersed. Red liquid was on the ground, leaking from wine boxes. The villain was nowhere he could see.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you start a fan-club for the guy?!” X-Ray glared at him as he stood up from the ground. He pointed back to where the stranger had run off to. “He’s makin’ us look bad! People are gonna think he’s a better hero than we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav followed his example, also standing up. Before he could reply, as if on cue, a kid’s voice rang out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra, extra, read all about it! New hero saves city, upstages X-Ray and Vav! Extra!” As the kid passed, he handed a paper to both X-Ray and Vav.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Vav turned the paper over, X-Ray crumpled his up. Vav paused at the cover picture. The picture wasn’t great, but it was still pretty good. He could tell from the bear ears on the hood that it was the stranger. But this showed his face. Or, most of it. Which was something Vav hadn’t gotten to see. Suddenly he wanted to see him again. If only to see more than just his back. The man was glaring in the picture, the hood casting shadows on his face but the red markings stood out clear even in the night’s darkness. Almost like they glowed. He pulled himself from the picture to look the article over. “I’m inspired that another citizen would take up arms in the constant struggle between good and evil.” His mind flashed unbidden back to seeing the stranger earlier. That stranger had </span>
  <em>
    <span>arms</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Big ones that could probably crush him. Like a grape. Or pick him up. There was no way that man wouldn’t be able to pick him up like he was the lightest-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Screw that noise!” X-Ray exclaimed, bringing him out of his thoughts. Vav blushed at the sudden realization of just the thoughts he was having. “People are just realizing how awesome we are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav opened the paper to the page the article continued on. He was met with a picture that had to of been taken days ago, his body resting a top X-Ray’s after they’d been beaten. “Hm,” Vav allowed after a second, frowning. “You were right, bad publicity is no publicity. Shall I write a strongly worded letter? That’ll show ‘em!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I say we go down there personally. Let’s knock some heads in!” X-Ray punched his hand with a smile. “X-Ray style.” Vav frowned. He wasn’t much one for violence. Other than to protect the citizens of this city, of course. But sometimes X-Ray almost leapt for the chance. Before he could argue against it, X-Ray cut him off. “Cue transition!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They smashed into The Local Hap’n’ins through the window. X-Ray’s idea, not his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Attention!” X-Ray called out, putting a hand beside his mouth as he held up the newspaper. “We’re looking for the pimply-faced nerd responsible for this libelous slander!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also,” Vav added, rifling around in his over-undies until he pulled out a white envelope, “I must deliver this strongly worded letter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A hand popped up from behind a nearby cubicle, pointing to a different cubicle a little farther in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, good sir!” X-Ray said as they walked past.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked up to the cubicle, both holding their items. “Alright, punk.” X-Ray angrily pushed the paper over the top of the cubicle. “Time to face the music.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Also, here’s a strongly worded letter.” Vav held the letter up. But when they looked down into the cubicle, it was empty. A girl in the next cubicle stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, but Ash just went on her lunch break. Could I take a message?” she asked, looking them up and down skeptically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You bet you ca-” Vav cut X-Ray off, pushing him away slightly and holding out the letter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, could you give her this strongly worded letter and let her know it’s from Vav and X-Ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Ray and Vav, sounds stupid the other way,” X-Ray grumbled, arms now folded in front of his chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at it with a raised eyebrow, but eventually took it from Vav with a nod. “Sure. But you should leave now, people are trying to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, citizen!” Vav said as he pushed X-Ray from the building. Through the door this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, man! Why’d you stop me? I was gonna give that chick a piece of my mind!” X-Ray complained outside the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But she’s not the one who wrote the article, X-Ray! You can’t just scold random citizens, think of our reputation!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Extra, extra, read all about it!” The same kid’s voice from before rang out. “X-Ray and Vav’s confidence ruined by new hero!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray angrily took the paper from the kid’s hand before pushing him to the side, knocking him down. Vav moved to help him up but X-Ray’s words made him stop. “By Ash Samaya,” his friend growled. “That’s it!” He moved his hands like he was pushing his sleeves up, though the spandex didn’t move, and angrily went to storm back into the building. Quickly Vav grabbed him before he could.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Ray, no! Let’s just visit Rusty to see what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> knows about the Bear-Man!” Vav begged, using the earlier article’s name for the stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few seconds more of struggling, X-Ray sagged in his arms. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” he bit out. Confident that X-Ray wouldn’t run back in anyway, but still remaining close to him just incase, Vav let him go. Brushing himself off, X-Ray stalked off without him. Vav moved to help the kid up before following.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe we’re doing this, what a waste of a Saturday,” X-Ray grumbled as they walked up to Rusty’s box. Vav knocked on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to learn more about the Bear-Man,” Vav reminded him. X-Ray groaned. “If you want to get rid of him, you need to know him. Isn’t that what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span>?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray grumbled some more. “That sounds like work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav smiled to himself, knowing he’d won. After a minute, as Vav was about to knock a second time, the box lifted up. Rusty peeked out from under it. He seemed excited. Then he frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not Kevin, what do you guys want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Rusty,” Vav cheerfully greeted their friend. “We’re in need of your assistance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rusty sighed, waving them to follow him. “Of course you do. Never just swing by to check up on ol’ Rusty. Hang out, ask how he’s been. Oh no, only when you need some old files dug up or a better plan than whatever you two numbskulls have pulled outta your ass.” The words followed him down the ladder just as Vav and X-Ray did. Though Vav was sure the words didn’t feel as awkward as he did. Maybe he should swing by more often.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they were all in Rusty’s base, Rusty threw a folder with a big ‘M’ in parentheses down on his small dining table. “This is everything I’ve got on the guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav looked through the file, inwardly chuckling at the picture of the Bear-Man that reminded him of Bigfoot. “Well, there’s not much is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rusty shrugged. “Eh, the guy’s a mystery. Must’ve been living off the grid his whole life.” He looked into the distance, hand on his hip. “Makes me a little jealous to be honest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you at least find a name, or…?” X-Ray asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mogar,” Rusty told them dramatically, splaying his hands out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both paused as the name sunk in. Mogar. Just the name sent a tingle up Vav’s spine. Or maybe it was the way Rusty said it. Either way, he was glad to finally be able to put a name to the stranger so he did have to keep mentally calling him ‘stranger’ or ‘Bear-Man’ or ‘hot guy’. Glancing to X-Ray he immediately pushed that last one down. Best not to think like that. Not if X-Ray was so bent on making him their enemy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray’s face scrunched up and Vav was worried he’d somehow heard his thoughts until his friend broke into a snicker. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mogar</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” He repeated. Suddenly the name didn’t sound as cool as it first did. Though, it still sounded pretty top. “Really?”</span>
</p><p><span>Rusty shrugged again, making a noncommittal sound. “He’s some kinda recluse, livin’ out in the woods. He was raised by animals. Or, trees or something. I don’t know.”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>“Why’s he here then?” Vav asked. If his family was in the woods, what would he be doing in the city? Trying to make a name for himself? Stealing their title as the city’s heroes like X-Ray thought? He hated how selfish it made him sound, but he really didn’t like the thought of that. Vav </span><em><span>liked</span></em><span> helping the citizens. Liked being there for them and that they knew he would be. If Mogar started saving everyone, would anyone ever ask them for help again? Or would they just fade away? Never to be heard from again.</span></p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” X-Ray answered, smiling mischievously. “Let’s find out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav gasped. “X-Ray, you don’t mean…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s right!” X-Ray confirmed. “I have a plan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vav, now clad in a dress, hat, wig, and makeup, strolled down the street. He was pushing a baby carriage that had X-Ray curled up inside. “What a gorgeous day to walk down the street with my baby!” Vav said, speaking loudly so anyone could hear. “I’m so happy and carefree, and helpless!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rusty jumped out from the alley in front of him, just as planned, wearing a sheer stocking as a mask and brandishing a knife. “Ragh! Give me all your money. Do it or I’ll shank ya both.” He thrust the knife toward Vav, repeating ‘shank shank’ threateningly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, don’t hurt my baby!” Vav put a hand to his chest, looking around in the corner of his eye for any movement. But there was none. They had to play it up. He screeched in his falsetto. “Won’t someone help me? Oh, god!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no god, lady!” Rusty played along, talking louder. “If there were you wouldn’t be getting robbed right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of nowhere there was a flash of brown and red. Suddenly, Rusty was on the ground with Mogar over him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you rescued me!” Vav said dreamily, clapping happily. Mogar was turned away from him, but he heard the man as he sniffed the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not who I’m looking for,” the man’s voice was deep and rough. It had Vav swallow thickly. “You reek of urine and sadness.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rusty whined in pain, “The urine is a recent development.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, please sir,” Vav grabbed Mogar’s arm. Absently he realized he was right about them. Mogar’s arm felt huge. His hand didn’t even go fully around the bicep, and he had big hands. He let go with one hand, letting the other linger. But not to feel Mogar’s muscles. That’d just be taking advantage of the plan. It was to keep Mogar from running off this time. With the free hand he pulled the carriage closer. Mogar turned toward him. “Let my child see the face of the man who saved his mother’s life.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mogar looked curiously down at the carriage allowing X-Ray to take his chance. He sat up, forcing the cover down. “Goo goo gaga, bitch!” He cried as he shot a beam from his glasses at Mogar. It threw the man back, right into a brick wall. Then X-Ray jumped from the carriage to pose with Vav as Vav tore the dress off. Groaning, Mogar stepped from the wall. The impact had knocked his hood off. But Vav wasn’t given the chance to examine Mogar’s face. The most he could register is that he was right. The red markings on Mogar’s face </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>appear to glow, before Mogar grabbed the sword from his back and slammed it into the ground. A crack formed in the road, rippling up toward them until a water pipe burst under X-Ray’s feet, sending him flying to land near Rusty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wot was that for, you pelt wearing psychopath!” Vav exclaimed, drawing Mogar’s attention toward him. Mogar pointed his sword forward and rushed at Vav. On instinct he held his hands up, activating the Slow-Mo gloves. The blast caught Mogar perfectly. But Vav watched as Mogar’s muscles bulged and he broke out of it. Like it had simply been a stiff breeze. Shock had barely formed before Mogar’s hand shot out and took Vav by the throat. He looked down to angry brown eyes and a face full of freckles framed by brown curls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mogar’s mission will not be impeded,” Mogar forcefully brought Vav close and Vav felt a shot of arousal shoot through his body. Vav was taller than Mogar, he shouldn’t be able to just pull him around like that. “Understand that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make a convincing argument,” Vav choked out before Mogar threw him next to X-Ray and ran away. Swinging on a lamp post as he went.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You better run!” X-Ray called after him, coughing. “This is our city and we won’t let you have it!” He looked to Vav with a smile as Rusty crawled over. “That’ll teach him Vav!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav rubbed his throat, ignoring the adrenaline and arousal still warring in his body. He’d never been manhandled like that before. In this situation, Vav didn’t think he should find it as sexy as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, yeah.” Rusty rolled his eyes sarcastically. “He’ll definitely think twice before coming back again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s never going to come back again.” X-Ray clenched his fist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Vav asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” X-Ray said. “I’m a hundred percent positive we’ll never see him again. The story’s about us. Not him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav looked at X-Ray, not really convinced. It had seemed like Mogar was really determined to do whatever it was he was doing. But X-Ray glared at him, so Vav didn’t argue the point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Across the city, Hilda had left her lab. It was rare for her to leave it without Orf, but Dragonface was currently testing something. She couldn’t leave that kid in the lab without supervision. Not again. Not after what’d happened last time. A shudder went through her as she remembered that mess. She’d much rather stay behind and make sure he didn’t hurt anything. But food had been needed. So she had to make her way to the closest grocer, hoping it would be empty. Dealing with a crowd wasn’t her favourite thing even on a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Today wasn’t a good day.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she left the grocer, two bags of groceries hanging from her arm, someone bumped into her. It made her pitch forward and the sudden change of direction had her dropping her bag. She caught herself. But the culprit was already running down the street. “Shit, not again!” She pulled Big Bertha from her pocket, the weapon unfolding from its smaller size. But before she could fire off a shot, there was a streak of red and gold light. There wasn’t a moment to process anything before the thief was groaning in pain and her purse was sitting next to her. Hilda blinked, looking to where the streak had gone. What </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> that?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Dragonfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hilda growled as sparks shot up from what she was working on. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to work on. It was difficult with all the thoughts that kept spinning in her head. Mogar. The streak of light that helped her. The Key to the city. The Mad King and his crown. There seemed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>actual</span>
  </em>
  <span> superpowers in the city. She didn’t know what it meant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And she hated it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head and placed the notebook down on the counter. Rougher than the notebook needed. But it was just right for her. The thing sparked again. If it actually worked, she’d say it was in protest. Right now, she’d call it mocking. With a glare at the notebook she turned away from it. There was an experiment she’d wanted to test. Hopefully that would focus her thoughts back to what mattered. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Science</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As she sucked a golden liquid into a needle the door slammed open. The sudden noise made her flinch and some of the liquid shot out. Thankfully it was still in the container. So she didn’t lose any of it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> still doing here!?” X-Ray exclaimed when he saw Dragonface sitting on a counter, happily swinging his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t complain when I run tests on him. Unlike two wimps I can name,” Hilda replied as she squirted out the air, flicking the needle..</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, X-Ray! Hi, Vav!” Dragonface waved at them with a large smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t talk to us!” X-Ray angrily told him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Give me your arm, Dragonface.” The boy obediently held his arm out for Hilda. She took it and swabbed some alcohol on a patch of skin on his forearm. Then she put the needle in his vein. “What are you two even doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wanted to see if you had any new equipment,” Vav said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right! We need something really cool to kick Mogar’s ass,” X-Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t have anything for you right now,” Hilda told them as she removed the needle and set a timer. She’d have to see how long it took before the effect started. Hopefully it would work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But how am I supposed to increase my strength and jump tall skyscrapers in a single bound?” X-Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know,” Hilda shrugged. “Drink more milk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha, funny,” X-Ray deadpanned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway, I’m still busy. So you guys should go… do whatever it is you do anymore,” Hilda looked back at the watch. A minute passed. She looked at Dragonface. It should start soon. Absently she taped the pencil’s eraser against notepad she had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We save the city!” X-Ray started and Vav, apparently sensing a rant, began to escort him out of the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please call us when you have something,” Vav said over his shoulder and Hilda nodded even as she waved them off. “Goodbye miss Hilda.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another two minutes passed and there was still no change. It was supposed to help his body create a natural camouflage. Like a chameleon. Which should have happened by now. Five more minutes passed and there was nothing. With a frown Hilda turned back to her ingredients, flipping the notebook to the recipe. There had to be something she was missing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was quiet for a while longer. For how hyper and excited Dragonface tended to be, he could be surprisingly quiet. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s this, Miss Hilda?” Dragonface picked up the book Hilda had set down next to him. It was red with a silver spine that matched the silver outlining the cover. In the middle was a green jewel.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t call me that,” Hilda sighed from her place at her desk. “It’s a reality augmenting journal. It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bring anything written in it into existence. But I can’t get the damn thing to </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She sighed again. “Orf?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Hilda?” Her companion flew over to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to take the book Dragonface has and throw it in the dumpster.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragonface gasped. “But Miss Hilda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a hand. “No, Dragonface. It’s untested and I’m done messing with it. I don’t want to see it anymore, so hand it to Orf.” He pouted but handed it over to Orf who immediately flew away with it in her claw. “Why don’t you head back home for the day? I need some time alone.” Though she couldn’t see it, she could almost feel Dragonface’s frown on her back. Then the door closed and she was alone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With another sigh she rubbed her hand over her face, up under her glasses. The Key could be explained. Scientific processes within the metal. The crown was more difficult. Her eyes wandered to where it sat, locked under a case in the corner of her lab. As far as she could tell, it was connected to the Mad King through brainwaves. As far as she could tell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was difficult when it wouldn’t respond to any other brainwaves and it was apparently ‘too dangerous’ to run tests on the Mad King.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For Mogar she didn’t have enough data, though from what Vav said he’d had superhuman strength. There was no other way he could’ve broken out of  the slow mo glove’ hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then there was the streak of light that had seemed to help her. She knew nothing about that. The desire to know </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> itched under her skin. And she had a feeling soon she’d do anything to scratch it. A scientist’s plague. Wanting to figure out the unknown by any means necessary. Her eyes went around the room. There had to be something here that could help her. Formulas and inventions. First she needed to see that light again and for that she needed a plan. Only then she could grab the data she needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragonface dragged his feet along the ground. His heroes still didn’t like him at all. They didn’t think he could help them. At least Miss Hilda was nicer. Though he knew she didn’t think he could do much, either. He wanted to show them all that he could be a hero, too! Just like them. If only there was a way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a crash in the alleyway next to Miss Hilda’s lab and he perked up. Maybe a villain was attempting to break into Miss Hilda’s lab. If he could defeat them, he’d save her. And then he’d be a hero. With a smile he ran into the alleyway. He slid to a stop and the smile dropped. It was just Orf, throwing away the augmented reality journal like Miss Hilda had asked her to. The journal she couldn’t get to work. But maybe, if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> could get it to work…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled again, big and bright. If he could get Miss Hilda’s invention to work, it would prove that he could be more helpful! And maybe he’d be able to make his own hero’s origin story.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Orf flew off he waited a few seconds to be sure she was gone. Then he ran to the dumpster and grabbed the journal off the top. He hugged it to his chest excitedly. “All my wildest fanfics will come true!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what do we do now, Vav?” X-Ray asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fancy a little patrol at the warehouse district?” Vav asked in return.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! I can go for punching some bad guys!” X-Ray punched his fist and Vav smiled. His friend’s excitement for defeating crime was always nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Just then Vav got a new, better idea.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ There was a mysterious whisper on the air. Vav looked around worriedly. That didn’t sound good. Then he felt pain. Like a headache pushing at his brain, willing him to let go. Let go of what, he wasn’t sure. It was easier to go along with it than to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who said that?” X-Ray called. And Vav could still hear him. Could still see him. But Vav knew he wasn’t in control anymore. He could feel it in the way his body felt light, far away. How the colours of his world swirled, looking unreal. Like he was dreaming. And maybe that’s what this was. A dream</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should hang out with our jolly good friend, Dragonface, instead.” Vav heard himself say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He suggested, Britishly.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me??” X-Ray protested, “Why would we ever hangout with that-” He stopped and Vav saw his eyes turn take on a pink hue. “Great guy who we are both fond of!” With those words, Vav knew whatever had him had his friend as well. That wasn’t good. Though, Vav couldn’t figure out </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> that wasn’t good. His mind felt clearer than it’d ever had. Free of worries and anxieties and plans. It was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Responded X-Ray, gleefully. Dragonface walked up to his two best friends and allies who greeted him cheerfully!</span>
  </em>
  <span>’ Vav watched Dragonface walk up to them, narrating aloud and writing words in a journal as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, if it isn’t the coolest guy in the entire city! Good morrow, Dragonface!” X-Ray said. Though Vav knew it wasn’t truly X-Ray saying them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I were as handsome as you, Dragonface,” Vav said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And as cool!” It was off-putting hearing those words from X-Ray. But they let him know who was controlling them. Dragonface. But why? The pressure in his head willed him not to question it further. Vav wanted to obey. To drop it and just see where this apparent story took them. He knew he couldn’t. He was a hero and a hero couldn’t be controlled. It would hurt his ability to do justice!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks guys! I know I’m awesome,” Dragonface said with a happy smile. “But there’s no time to talk about it now, King Super Lizard Dragon is about to attack!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant green foot smashed down against the pavement as Dragonface wrote more words into the journals. He looked up at the giant monster. A scaly dinosaur with giant yellow eyes, sharp teeth, and spikes down its back. The monster reared back and let out a roar that shook him to his bones. Or that he’s sure would’ve, if he could feel them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Injustice is a foot! That monster doesn’t have the proper permits for demolition!” Vav yelled out as his body got ready to attack. Beside him, X-Ray’s body did the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll take care of this by foolishly attacking it in a full-frontal assault! Like I always do.” And X-Ray pounced, running towards the monster. “SUCK MY FULL-FRONTAL!” The words were cut off by a smash as the monster’s foot crushed X-Ray’s body. Vav wanted to scream, but he couldn’t get his voice to sound or his mouth to work. So instead he watched in silence. Feeling a flood of relief when the monster stepped off X-Ray and he gave a thumbs up with a cheery ‘I did it’.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” His voice worked again, though the words weren’t truly his. “My comrade, X-Ray, has been beaten! What do we do, Dragonface?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their fan didn’t look at him. Instead he just looked at the journal, speaking the words as he wrote them. ‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragonface did not get to explain his plan to Vav in time, due to the monster hitting him into a nearby skyscraper.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wot? “Beg your pardon?” Vav didn’t like the sound of that. He only had enough time to hope the disconnect from his body meant he’d feel no pain before the monster’s fist hit him from behind. His body flew and the action forced a scream from his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda was in the building he crashed through and he called to her as he passed, “Hi miss HIlda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the-” Hilda looked out the hole Vav’s body had created. A giant monster loomed close and she raised an eyebrow. “God, this looks like something out of a bad fanfiction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A giant yellow eye looked into the hole and it narrowed at her. She took a step back in surprise. Then the monster reached in and enclosed a hand around her body. “Oh, great.” She sighed. Of course the monster would take her. This is what she got for hanging around those morons. From the ground, it seemed X-Ray shouted something. But she ignored it in favour of the words that hung whispered in the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragonface knew it was all up to him. Luckily, he is a genius just like Miss Hilda so he knew exactly what to do.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The words made her groan. There were only two people who called her that and one of them had just flown threw her work place and out to what was probably another country. She struggled in the monster’s hold until she could get a good look. “Dragonface! What are you doing with that journal!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, Miss Hilda!” Dragonface called back up to her, “I’ll save you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! That doesn’t work!” Hilda shouted. Though, it seemed to be working fine for the moment. His words had come to life. Just as she’d intended the invention to do. But it was still very untested and surely had bugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fixed it!” Dragonface held the journal up proudly before he pulled it back in to write more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Suddenly, Dragonface developed super strength which should defeat the monster once and for-</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragonface’s echoing voice cut off and the journal sparked once. The monster’s grip tightened around her once in what felt like anger. Had it broken out of Dragonface’s control? With a roar the monster reached down and picked Dragonface up. He dropped the book and pen as he was lifted from the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster jostled her, placing Dragonface in his fist next to her. Below them, Vav flew back in. From the other direction, in a beret with a baguette. That had to of been a powerful throw to send him flying around the world. Feeling what she guessed was just a portion of the monster’s strength, she could believe it had the capability. Then the thing breathed fire. After that, she heard a choked sob.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This isn’t how it was supposed to go!” Dragonface sounded scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> it supposed to go, Dragonface?” Hilda asked, upset at her small helper. She couldn’t help but be upset even after hearing his fear. Not when she’d </span>
  <em>
    <span>told</span>
  </em>
  <span> him the journal didn’t work. Well, hadn’t worked. But she’d also told him not to touch it. Even had Orf throw it away. He must have taken it from the dumpster. She’ll have to remember to tell Orf to dispose of her stuff further away from the city. After she skins Dragonface. If they get out of this alive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Dragonface’s lip trembled changed her mind about the skinning. “I just wanted to show you guys I can be helpful! I can be a smart inventor like you! I can be a hero like X-Ray and Vav! I just wanted a chance but now I’ll never get it because I made the monster too powerful and it’s gonna kill us!” Tears were in his eyes and he breathed heavily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t kill us,” Hilda told him. He looked at her like he didn’t believe her. She couldn’t blame him. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>won’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Those idiots will find a way to save us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course, the moment she said that the monster swept them up in its other hand. Because the universe hated her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I always pictured a more dignified demise,” Vav lamented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to go out like a rockstar!” X-Ray complained right after. Hilda almost rolled her eyes, but a streak of light caught them. Gold and red. Before anything else could happen, Vav and X-Ray’s costumes changed. As Vav smiled, X-Ray frowned. Hilda could agree with X-Ray’s sentiment more. Their costumes now had bunny eared-bows like Blossom from the Power Puff girls, and they were sparkly, pastel versions of their past selves. “Oh no! He’s turning us into cutesy girls before he eats us!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The monster changed as well. Becoming blue and softer at the edges. “Wait a minute…” Vav frowned. “This doesn’t make any sense! This all seems like another bad fan-” He cut himself off. Down on the ground, he saw her. A girl who he’d seen before. And who wore a bow similar to the one now in X-Ray’s hair and that he could feel in his own. She had the journal. “Oh no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Then the monster decided he didn’t want to be an evil monster anymore.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice of the narration that filled the air changed with the journal’s owner. Now a feminine lisp, happily working away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Because he realized being bad is bad.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have decided I do not want to be an evil monster,” the monster echoed the narrator’s words. And her voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>So he disappeared forever.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just like that, the monster was gone. Vav felt the grip on his shoes vanish. He fell through the air. And landed heavily against the road, face first. Groaning, he sat up and rubbed his nose. It felt bruised. Though there was no blood as far as he could tell so that was nice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As Hilda and Dragonface fell the streak of light caught them. For a moment, she felt warm. Overwhelmingly so. Like someone had wrapped her in blankets on the city’s hottest summer day. She wrinkled her nose, that wasn’t quite right. It was exceptionally warm, but not uncomfortable. Maybe more like the bubble of heat that forms when you drink a coffee while wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. Yeah, that felt closer. Then her feet were back on the ground. And she wanted to scream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the same super who’d gotten her purse back. They’d saved her again. And she realized she was still no closer to knowing who it was. She’d been too distracted trying to figure out their warmth to notice anything else. But she still couldn’t consider that, not right that second. Because X-Ray suddenly tackled Dragonface. The moron.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Prepare to die, Dragontwerp!” His hands were wrapped around Dragonface’s neck and he spoke through clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“X-Ray!” Hilda protested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please,” Dragonface choked out. “I just wanted to be the hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav walked up behind X-Ray, but he didn’t move to help the boy. Instead he admonished him. “Heroes earn respect; they don’t force it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Hilda could step in and stop X-Ray from killing Dragonface, he stopped himself and stood up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how to earn your respect.” X-Ray turned to Vav with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh no</span>
  </em>
  <span>,’ Hilda inwardly groaned. X-Ray’s eyes had turned pink. Which was the exact colour they’d been earlier when he was under Dragonface’s control. The girl had taken him over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>He looked deeply into Vav’s eyes seeing all the way into his delicate, British soul.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh,” Vav looked around awkwardly, seeming confused. “X-Ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray shushed him, a finger to his own lips and one to Vav’s. “No words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Vav’s eyes turned pink and the confused frown became a goofy smile. “Just feelings.” X-Ray gently held the back of Vav’s neck, bringing him closer. Vav went willingly, perking his lips for the kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no!” Dragonface said worriedly as he watched with Hilda. “She’s writing slash fiction! We have to do something.” He went to run to them, but Hilda stopped him. Confused, he looked up at her. She only shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should see how this plays out,” she told him without looking away. Sure she could stop this. But then she wouldn’t get to see where it’d go. She grabbed her phone. This also presented a good blackmail opportunity she’d hate to miss. With a smile, she started the recording.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>‘</span>
  <em>
    <span>Their passion burned with the heat of a thousand suns it felt right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll save them!” Dragonface proclaimed and Hilda glanced over to see he was no longer next to her. Instead he’d ran over to where the girl was. She wanted to groan in her disappointment, but didn’t want to mess with the audio. Maybe he’d take a tad too long and they’d still kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragonface jumped over to the girl, grabbing the book from in front of her. It flipped closed as he grabbed it. And he held it aloft. The girl jumped up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my OTP!” she cried as she tried to reach it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not today! Not with my friends!” Dragonface told her. She jumped to reach it again and Dragonface scrambled back. Pouting she stomped on his foot. Which made him yelp and drop it. By then Hilda had followed, the boys already being snapped out of it right before they kissed. Behind them she could still hear X-Ray gagging as Vav protested about being out of X-Ray’s league. Hilda picked the journal up before the girl could grab it again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl looked angrily at Hilda. Then she huffed, spun on her heel, and stomped away. Mumbling something about OTPs and ruined chances. Hilda rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, Miss Hilda!” Dragonface had stood back up and was now looking at her earnestly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I tell you about calling me that?” Hilda frowned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To never do it again.” Dragonface looked down sadly. He scuffed his foot against the grass.  “I guess this means I can’t help you anymore, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Inwardly Hilda sighed. Even if Dragonface </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> done exactly what she’d told him not to… It was hard to find anyone willing to be her test subject. Or help her out in the lab, excluding Orf. “Well,” Hilda drew out the word, hand on her chin, and Dragonface looked up questioningly. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> gotten it to work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I can continue to help you?!” Dragonface asked and he lit up with hope. Hilda sighed, feeling like she was about to make a mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you can continue to help me,” Hilda started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Miss Hilda!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She held up a finger. “As long as this doesn’t happen again. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>required</span>
  </em>
  <span> to ask me before you touch any of my work and you can only use it under my supervision, got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Miss Hilda! I understand!” Dragonface nodded happily. And Hilda couldn’t help the small grin it caused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Together they both walked over to X-Ray and Vav.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” Dragonface asked them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>X-Ray and Vav looked at each other briefly before looking down at Dragonface. “We are,” Vav told him. “You did well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I hate to say it but good work, Dragon-nerd,” X-Ray agreed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You might be a hero after all,” Vav said with a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really!?” Dragonface smiled happily, eyes going wide and voice going fast in his excitement, “Does this mean we’re all gonna be best friends now and I can help you guys fight crime sometimes when I’m not helping Miss Hilda??”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah woah woah,” X-Ray cut him off, waving his arms, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not. This superhero act is a duo only. And I don’t want you anywhere near me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Dragonface’s mood dropped dramatically and he frowned. That wasn’t really a surprise, but he was still disappointed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on, Dragonface,” Hilda said. “I’ve still got a wall I’m gonna need some extra help to repair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right!” Dragonface nodded. Before they left he turned back to his heroes. “Goodbye X-Ray, Vav! Maybe we can become friends another day!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never gonna happen!” X-Ray said but Dragonface ignored him. Instead he followed Hilda. There was work to be done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you locking it up?” Dragonface asked Hilda.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s too powerful.” Hilda looked at the key in her palm. “If it got into the wrong hands, it could be disastrous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda took a look around her lab. “Come on, Dragonface. Orf, you too.” Her two companions left the room and she took another look. Back to the case where the Mad King’s crown sat on a pillow of red and the new case next to it, the book displayed on a stand. She turned off the light.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Episode Three point One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sadly I wasn't able to complete this chapter. I still have some plot I need to workshop, so this is going on haitus for a while</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Wot are we doing here again, X-Ray?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for Ash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still obsessing over that one bad article she did on us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was three and they were all full of lies!” X-Ray pointed at him, glaring. “Plus she's been doing articles on Mogar which means she might know Mogar which means she can lead us to Mogar so we can finally crush him!” He finished his rant by punching his palm. And promptly shook his hand out because </span>
  <em>
    <span>ow</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Apparently he punched hard when he was motivated. Also when he wasn't. Because he wasn't a weakling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm still not sure this is a good idea,” Vav looked worriedly toward the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What's the worst that could happen?” X-Ray said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone could try to kill us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At a fancy place like this?” X-Ray put his arm around Vav’s shoulders and together they looked up at the Puns and Buns diner.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess you're right.” There wasn't really anything intimidating or worrying about the diner’s wide windows or the red awnings over them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I am. Now come on, I'm starving.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vav rolled his eyes, following X-Ray inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-X&amp;V-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hilda walked the backalleys, aware of how stupid this idea was. Just because some weird superhero had saved her twice before didn't mean they'd show up again. And if they did there was a high chance she'd barely spot them. After all, she hadn't seen them before. Only a streak of light. But she felt desperate. Desperate for knowledge that she felt only this new hero could really provide.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So she walked down the alley, a hand on Big Bertha just in case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For having two supers for friends you’re not very safe.” A feminine voice said from behind her and she turned, Big Bertha pointed at the newcomer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need those idiots to keep me safe.” She started the laser up for emphasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The newcomer’s eyes were glowing orange as she looked Hilda up and down. Hilda took the opportunity to look her over as well. Brown hair pulled high in a bun. A red scarf that covered the lower half of her face, eventually flaring out into yellow near her waist like feathers. “Are you a superhero?” Hilda asked, not putting her weapon down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I'm not,” the person told her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You've helped me twice.” Sure, Hilda hadn't gotten a good look at her. But between the colour of her outfit-reds and golds, just like that flash of colour- and what she's said, Hilda was sure she was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have. I’m not sure that’s cause for being considered a superhero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda raised an eyebrow. That confirmed that she wasn’t from around here. “Here it is. So where’d you get your tech?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl’s eyebrows lowered in what looked like confusion. “I don’t have any.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“None?” Hilda looked her over again. “So all that power is just, what? Natural?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes? Do your heroes not have powers at birth?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Hilda crossed her arms. “Usually they just steal my shit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t seem very heroic.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, but at least it gives me someone to field test my tech,” Hilda said. “So what’re you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m… looking for someone,” the girl said. “I’d heard how good of a scientist you were and was wondering if you’d help me, actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hilda narrowed her eyes. The last time she’d helped strangers, they’d destroyed the city. But they did also help her. Even if it felt like they caused so, so much more trouble. But this was also the first super she’d met that had their own powers. Well, other than the Mad King but she’d been told multiple times she couldn’t question him so until she was able to break into where they were holding him, he was out of the question. This girl, though… She could get some answers from her. “Only if you help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Help you do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to know all about you and your powers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl stared at her quietly for a long while. Thinking. Likely weighing the pros and cons in her head. Eventually the girl held out a hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>